


Family Germs

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for a 2003 "We're all family, here...right?" drabble challenge.





	Family Germs

Two mouths drooled at the sight, two noses inhaled the delectible aroma, two hands reached out, converging on the last chocolate cupcake that sat on the kitchen table. 

 

 

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. He followed the direction of two gazes. "Oh." 

Vin looked down at his plate. "J.D. can have it." 

"Vin can have it," J.D. offered, his little lip trembling. 

His eyes twinkling, Buck used his fingers to break the cupcake into two semi-even pieces. "Here you go, boys." 

"Buck." Chris shook his head. 

"Hey, we're all family here, right?" Buck laughed. "What's a few germs between us?"


End file.
